Desire & Tragedy
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Sebastian is the leader of the Sadistic Mafia down in Queens. He goes on a business trip to Barcelona to discuss plans on annihilating the notorious Blood Mafia and when he meets this gorgeous "senorita" by the name of Ciel, he falls in love instantly! However, there is a dark secret about that senorita that would change the way he thinks of her...
1. Chapter 1

**Me-Hey, you guys! I'm back with a new Kuro fanfic! It's called Desire and Tragedy. It's an alternate universe mafia fanfic and yes, they will be a little OOC (well, maybe quite a bit). I wanted to try a heartless and cold version of Ciel (like as if he isn't already). And I hope you guys realize how I am not experienced with this mafia kinda thing, so I am trying my hardest.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.**

**And so, please read onward! :D**

**Warnings: **Language, violence

* * *

**Date: **June 30th

**Time: **6:30 am

Heels clicked against the concrete floor as the figure made its way to the fidgeting person gagged and chained up in a chair. They pulled the gag out of the person's mouth and whipped out a gun.

"Spill it, you damn motherfucker."

"D-D-D-Don't hurt me!" the person stammered out, sweat droplets and tears rolling down the person's face.

"I won't if you'll just tell me what I need to know." the other person said.

"You damn woman. What do you know about mafias and such?" the person sneered.

The other person let out an unamused scoff.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" they pulled off the wig that they were wearing. "Take a closer look at my face, dipshit." they snarled.

The person's eyes widened in horror.

"You...!" they nearly shouted.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Leader of the Blood Mafia stationed in Barcelona, Spain. Their leader usually dresses like a little bitch in red to lure enemies in. Does it ring a bell in your head?" he pushed the barrel of the gun to the person's head. "Or should I shove one in your goddamn ugly head?" he snarled.

"N-N-N-No! Don't!" the person tried to shoot their best death glare at Ciel. "You probably don't know who I am, then." he challenged.

"Oh, yeah?" a twisted smirk made its way to Ciel's lips. "Ivan Tokmakoff. Spy for Скарлет Кобра Mafia in Moscow. I never imagined that Vladimir would be after my head, too." Ciel stated.

"So is Sieglinde. So is everybody else." Ivan let out a maniacal laugh. "I mean, all of Europe is after you! Stating that you will take over Europe is a bold move there." he said.

Ciel gritted his teeth as he pushed the barrel of the gun a little deeper, making him yelp.

"You are making me sick. Give me my information." he snarled.

Ivan scoffed as he looked him in the eye.

"Over my dead body." he said.

Ciel snorted, giving Ivan a disgusted look as he scrunched up his nose a little.

"Fuck you."

_**BANG!**_

* * *

**Date: **June 30th

**Time: **12:30 am

"We're moving out, Boss. Says Emily."

"Alright, Snake. Find him and bring him to the hideout. I would love to question him."

"Alright. Says Wordsworth." Snake turned off his walkie-talkie and he looked at the others. "Let us head onward now. Says Goethe." he stated.

"Are you really sure that this is fine?" a woman with short curly black hair and ruby eyes asked.

"I'm sure that it is. Whatever Master Sebastian says is fine. Says Wordsworth." Snake said.

"Hm. Well, let's just get going." she told him.

They quietly walked through the night, looking for the person that they needed. They looked like normal people (well, whatever normal meant), but in reality, they weren't really normal people.

They were part of the Sadistic Mafia, a strong and notorious mafia in New York. If not New York, then they were the most notorious one in all of the US. They worked in the night, so they never got caught. They were also able to pass as normal people, so nobody ever expected that it was them.

"I sense the person in that nearby pizzeria. Says Bronte." Snake stated.

"Since when is a pizzeria open at ten in the night?" the woman asked.

"Since James decided to, Beast." a guy with auburn hair and turquoise eyes told her.

"James? He's the one Master Sebastian needs?" the guy nodded. "Why, though? What business do we have with some pizzeria owner?" she asked.

"He may not look like it, but he's actually the leader of the Rattlesnake Mafia down in Mexico. He was originally our ally, but he had recently betrayed us and decided to alliance themselves with the Italian Mafia down in Rome." the guy explained.

"Joker, may I ask why you know so much?" Beast asked.

Joker chuckled.

"I'm his first mate, if you want to think of it as that." he told her.

Beast let out an exasperated sigh.

"How come we're always left in the dark...?" she grumbled as they opened the door and walked into the pizzeria.

There was a guy cleaning one of the red tables near the very back. He had dirty blonde hair with some of it clipped back by two thin, black bobby pins and grey eyes. There were some freckles on his cheeks and a little on the bridge of his nose.

"Joker." Beast leaned in towards him. "Who is he?" she whispered quietly.

"That's James." Joker replied.

"Oh." her lips formed an 'o' as she scanned him up and down.

"Shall we bite him? Says Wilde." Snake asked.

"No. We do not need to kill him." Joker looked around for something that would suite the job. He then spotted something metal on one of the booth seats. He picked it up and he examined it, realizing that it was a pipe. "We just need to knock him out, nothing more." he stated simply.

"With a pipe? Says Wordsworth." Snake questioned.

"Where did you even get that, anyway?" Beast asked.

"Right over there." Joker said, nodding his head over in the direction of the booth where he had found the pipe.

"Huh." Beast said nothing more as she looked at Joker.

"Now, let the pro show you how it is done." Joker said as he made his way over to James.

"Hello, sir." he greeted.

James stopped wiping down the table and he turned to look at Joker.

"Um, I'm sorry, but we're closed for toda- - -" Joker cut him off.

"I know you are, but we are going to have to borrow you for a bit." Joker said before swinging the pipe and knocking him in the back of the head, successfully knocking him out.

Beast cringed at the sight.

To be honest, she had always hated killing people. Even when she used to be a part of another mafia in the Netherlands, she had hated having to "finish the job". When that mafia was completely destroyed and Sebastian took her in, he had her go to her limit, which put her at ease.

But, killing? She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

"Beast, help me, won't ya?" Joker asked, motioning for Beast to come over to him.

Beast bit her lip, watching the body on the floor before nodding.

"Okay..." she trailed off before making her way over to Joker and she helped him pick up James.

"Let us go now. Says Goethe." Snake said before leading them out of the pizzeria.

* * *

Their mafia hideout is a strange place. In plain daylight, it looked like an abandoned apartment building in the middle of Queens. However, when you take the elevator, the only place you can go is down.

Joker had found himself dragging the still unconscious James along the dirty tile floor littered with dry leaves, dirt (obviously), and other objects like broken glass.

"Oh god...you know, he's seriously going to take a toll on my prosthetic hand..." he groaned, showing Beast and Snake his skeleton hand.

"Well, it was your oh-so bright idea to carry him in the first place." Beast said with the roll of her eyes as she walked up to the elevator and used her eye for the retina scanner to scan.

After a few moments, the screen turned green and it showed a picture of her.

"Welcome back." the elevator doors opened. "You may now proceed." the voice of the retina scanner said.

"Come on, Joker." Beast said before getting into the elevator with Snake. Joker managed to drag the limp body into the elevator just as the steel doors closed.

"Where to?" the elevator voice asked.

"Interrogation room." Beast said.

"Going to Floor B2." the elevator voice said before the elevator began to go down.

"Hey, what do you think Master Sebastian is going to do with him?" Joker asked.

"Do you think I would know?" Beast twirled a few locks of curly black hair around her finger. "I don't meddle in his affairs." she stated.

"Of course you wouldn't. Plus, you're never there whenever one of us or Master Sebastian finishes them off." Joker stated.

Beast let out a "tch" as she gritted her teeth.

"What I do is none of your concern." she spat as they arrived at Floor B2.

"Arrived at Floor B2." the elevator doors opened. "You may proceed." the elevator voice said.

Beast and the others made their way down the hall towards a room at the end of it. As they got closer, the blinding light of the interrogation room hit them.

"Ah, Master Sebastian is already in there." Joker stated.

Beast made her way over to the door and rose her fist to knock on it. As she was about to knock, the door swung open.

"Ah, I see you have brought James." the man who had opened the door stepped to the side. "Bring him in." he stated.

"Thank you, Master Sebastian." Joker told him as he dragged the still unconscious James into the brightly lit room.

Sebastian smiled, his garnet red eyes gleaming a little in the light as Joker lifted James onto the metal chair at a table with a loud huff.

"Ugh, dammit...How come he's so heavy?!" Joker complained.

"I'm not the one who feeds him." Sebastian nodded his head over to the door. "Stand outside until I'm done with the interrogation." he commanded.

"Yes, Master!" Joker replied with the nod of his head as he exited the room.

As the door clicked shut, Sebastian heard James groaning a little.

"Ugh...too bright..." he grumbled.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way over to him. He pulled out a small pocket knife and positioned it against his neck just as James came to. James looked up and his eyes widened.

"Eeeeeek!" he nearly screeched.

"Move and I'll slice your throat out." James jolted, which made Sebastian smirk a little. "So, I heard you decided to betray us and join with the Italian mafia." he said.

"H-H-How...How do you know that?" James stammered out.

"Ah, so it is true. Thank my spy." Sebastian told him.

James' eyes grew wide.

"That woman...!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Yes, that 'newcomer' was actually my spy. Don't think I didn't notice that your people had stopped sending me supplies." he dug the small blade a little deeper. "So? Why are you sending **MY** valuable supplies to those dogs?" he snarled.

"They...They threatened us!" James squeezed his eyes shut. "He said that he'd destroy our mafia if we didn't side with them!" he squeaked out.

Sebastian growled as he quickly pulled the pocket knife away, drawing a thin line of red along his slightly tan neck.

"My interrogation is done." Sebastian walked over to the door and he opened it. "Oi. Joker and Snake. Come kill him for me." he called out.

James' eyes grew wide in horror as he quickly stumbled out of the chair.

"No! Wait!" he watched as Sebastian floated out of the room and Joker and Snake walked into it. "Please! Listen to me!" he shouted.

Sebastian glanced over at Beast, who was biting at he lip tentatively.

"Come on. Let's go turn ourselves in for the night." Sebastian told her.

She nodded her head as she began to follow him.

As they walked away from the interrogation room, Sebastian felt a smirk tug at his lips as he heard the sound that he loved to hear.

The bang of the gun.

* * *

**Me-So! There we go with that one! I hope you guys like this one. So, please R&amp;R! If you do, you will get a virtual Ciel plushie. And not only that, kittens will be saved! Save the kittens and Sebastian will love you forever!**

**There really isn't an update date for this one, so I'll just update when I can. So, please look forward to it. See you next time! Bai~**

* * *

**Side-notes:**

**1.) Скарлет Кобра-Scarlet Cobra (Russian)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me-Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! You shall get your plushies and I shall tell you what's up. So! I think this chapter sucks. Like, big time. I mean, I checked and re-checked, but for some reason, I feel like this chapter still sucks. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.**

**So, please read onward! :D**

**Warnings: **Language, a small piece of suggestive content

* * *

**Date:** July 1st

**Time: **10:30 am

Sebastian made his way into the loud and chaotic cafeteria early the next morning. Today, they were holding a meeting on some information that their spy from the Rattlesnake Mafia had presented him with late last night.

He walked over to the front and he clapped his hands.

"Settle down!" he hollered loudly.

Everyone quickly quieted down, stopping their wild shenanigans as they turned in their chairs to face him.

"Thank you. So, I have received some news from our spy down in Mexico last night. Apparently, they also have been working with our biggest rival: the Blood Mafia." Sebastian stated.

A loud murmur went over the crowd. That was when Joker rose his hand.

"The Blood Mafia? You mean the one who decided that they were going to take over Europe?" Joker asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. I wasn't at that meeting, though. I believe that they have found a new leader." Sebastian told him.

"And you are bringing this up because...?" Beast asked.

"Why? Because I have been called out by one of our other allies down in Barcelona for a business trip." he stated.

Everyone was silent for a few more moments. That was when the whole room erupted into chaos once again.

"EH?!" they nearly exclaimed.

"Isn't that Blood Mafia territory?!" one of the guys hollered.

"It is. But, with disguises, those bloodhounds won't sniff us out." he looked at Joker. "Joker, you will also come with me on this trip." he stated.

"Just me?" Joker questioned.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, indeed. Just you. Besides, you **ARE** my first mate." Sebastian told him.

"Okay." Joker replied.

"We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. We will be there for about a week and a half. So, Beast." he looked at her. "You will be the temporary leader until I get back." Sebastian told her.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You did a very good job the last time I had gone on a business trip." he replied.

Beast could only nod as Sebastian looked out at everyone.

"So, behave while I am gone. And Joker, I need to speak with you to discuss our plans." he said, shooting a glance at Joker.

Joker nodded his head as Sebastian made his way out of the cafeteria, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Date: **July 2nd

**Time: **12:30 pm

Sebastian peered down at the water through the tiny window of the airplane the next day. He heard Joker yawn loudly from next to him.

"Oh god...are we there yet?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Nope. All there is is water." he replied.

Joker began to pout.

"Aw, man!" the auburn-haired man shifted around in his airplane seat a little. "Dude, wake me up when we touch land." he said before going back to sleep.

Sebastian sighed as he closed the window and he reached into his bag for a small journal and a pen. As he began to write in it, he began to think about what will happen during this week and a half.

_"Hmmm...I wonder what we have to discuss about the Blood Mafia...I honestly thought that mafia was history!"_ he slammed his journal shut and ran his fingers through his hair. _"Well, let's see what kind of info Maurice'll give us."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_"You make it look like it's magic...'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you."_

_Ciel could only snort as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the man singing on the stage with the mic stand in his hand._

* * *

_"Oh...Oh, god..." Ciel found his head rolling back into a pillow as a tongue trailed down his porcelain neck towards his bare chest._

_"You are so beautiful."_

_Ciel could only whimper as he was pushed deeper into the pleasure. _

* * *

_"You know that our love is tragic."_

_Ciel watched up into ruby red eyes as he spoke, his lip trembling._

_"I know that, Se-Sebastian...But, I am willing to make this work." he told him._

* * *

_"Ciel!" Ciel turned his head to look at the person coming up to the cubicle._

_"Sebastian...I will always love you."_

* * *

**Time: 6:30 pm**

Ciel gasped sharply as he shot up from his bed suddenly. His eye was wide in horror as he looked over at the wall painted in red across from his bed.

His room was majestic, almost resembling a room in a British manor. However, with the theme of it being black and red, it could be like the room of the Queen of Hearts.

He panted unevenly, his heart pounding twice as fast.

_"Oh god...just what kind of hellish nightmare did I just have?"_ he asked himself.

He then sniffed the air a little and scrunched his nose up slight disgust as he sighed.

"Huh...For a second, I thought I smelled the scent of a damn sadist..." he muttered to himself quietly.

* * *

**Me-And here's the next chapter! Damn, it's a little too short for my liking...*shrugs* Oh well. Well, if you review, you shall get some virtual Sebastian plushies! :D**

**I'll see you guys next time! Bai~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-Hey, you guys! Welcome back to the story. Ah, I'm sorry for not updating so quickly. Truth is, I had actually forgotten to update this story. Hit me if you wish, but it's the truth. :/**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.**

**So, please read onward! :D**

* * *

**Time: **11:15 pm

The plane finally touched down in Barcelona about a few hours later. Joker and Sebastian had gathered up their carry-ons and they had gone to the baggage carousel to get the rest of their bags.

"Ahhh!" Joker stretched a little. "I slept pretty well..." he trailed off.

"You sure did." Sebastian replied, recalling when Joker had suddenly grabbed at his arm and began to talk in his sleep.

"I...I didn't do anything weird, did I?" Joker asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No. Nothing at all." Sebastian lied as they reached the baggage carousel.

Joker looked around at the baggage and frowned.

"Huh...I don't see our luggage anywhere..." he murmured.

"Hey! Over here!"

They both whirled around and saw a boy with curly golden hair and green eyes leaning up against some baggages and waving them over.

Sebastian put on a smile and waved as he made his way over to him.

"Hello, Maurice." he greeted as he extended his hand for Maurice to shake.

Maurice beamed as he took Sebastian's hand, shaking it.

"Hello to you, too. I would have sent Edgar to come fetch you, but he's out on another mission." Maurice explained.

"To scout out some Blood Mafia members, I assume?" Sebastian guessed.

Maurice nodded.

"Yes, indeed. I mean, all of Europe is after them, after all. However, they rarely attack during the night, so we might wind up empty-handed again." Maurice said with a slight frown.

"Ah. So, they're early killers, then?" Sebastian asked.

"I believe so. But, it's so hard to find them! I mean, they blend in **SO** well with the crowd that even our previous boss couldn't pick 'em out!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Huh." Sebastian stated, hiding the fact that he was quite amused by this.

"Hey, do you know any good food places? We're kinda hungry." Joker spoke up.

"Ah, yes! Actually, I know just the place to satisfy your hunger." Maurice grabbed up some of their luggage and smiled. "Well? Shall we go?" he asked.

Sebastian and Joker looked at Maurice before glancing at each other and nodding.

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian said before grabbing up the rest of the luggage and following Maurice out the door with Joker following from behind.

* * *

Sebastian rested his sangria down on the table as Maurice spoke through tiny sips of his mimosa.

"So, about the Blood Mafia, we've been trying to take them down." he stated.

"I understand that much. But," Sebastian took another sip from his sangria. "When I had the final blow and killed the previous leaders, I thought the were seriously done for. So, how?" Sebastian asked.

Maurice chuckled a little.

"You didn't know?" a waitress set down a plate of drunken prawns down on the table. He thanked her for bringing the plate over as she walked off. "They had a kid." he stated.

"A kid?" Sebastian questioned, this new topic now catching his interest.

"Yes! That kid became the heir!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Really now?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah. You probably weren't here when said kid boldly and suddenly declared that they was going to take over Europe. Kid honestly made me laugh. I mean, why'd you decide to do that? That's called creating enemies!" Maurice declared.

"Huh. I was probably in Australia when that had happened." Sebastian grabbed for at least two of the prawns on the plate. "Did they gain any allies or are they going solo with this?" Sebastian asked.

"Only one ally: the Golden Spider Mafia up in London. They're a pretty lethal group of people." Maurice said in a low whisper.

"I would figure as much. That Trancy boy kills with spiders and the other kills without mercy like their father, correct?" Sebastian guessed.

"Indeed. Because of that brat, we've lost almost two thousand members in this month alone!" Maurice said.

"Say, is the leader a male or female?" Sebastian asked.

Maurice shrugged as he lounged back in the booth that he sat in.

"Got no clue. When I went there, all I saw was navy blue mixed with slate colored hair. I was all the way in the back, so I couldn't see them well." Maurice explained.

"You never asked any of your other allies like the one down in Morocco?" Sebastian questioned as the waitress brought him another sangria glass.

"Morocco never came. And even if I asked my other European allies like Russia and France, they wouldn't tell me, for they are too busy trying to kill said mafia off. Plus, I usually end up forgetting and decide that it just isn't that necessary." Maurice explained as he took the last prawn.

Sebastian sipped on his sangria as Joker spoke, resting his bottle of Moritz on the table.

"Dude, you askin' Maurine too many questions! Wat, you obsessed wit Blood Mafia or suthin'?!" Joker slurred out.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No...it's not like I'm obsessed with them or anything..." he trailed off.

Joker scoffed loudly as he snorted a little.

"Oh, sure." he said as he took another swig from the bottle.

As Maurice put in his input of how he kind of agreed with Joker and that his name was not Maurine, Sebastian drifted off into space, thinking about the Blood Mafia.

_"Don't worry. I'll find out every last piece about that mafia and use that to destroy them."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Date: **July 3rd

**Time: **10:00 am

Ciel had finally awoken from that weird nightmare about him and a male with red eyes. It was now morning in the city of Barcelona. He rose up from the silky red covers and stretched, letting out a loud yawn.

_"I actually slept well after that...whatever that thing was."_ he thought to himself as the door swung open.

"Master, you've awaken!"

Ciel turned his head over to the door and watched the red-violet haired woman that stood in the doorway in a white and blue maid outfit and a trolley of breakfast and other treats in front of her. She wore huge, round glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Mey Rin, you know that you don't have to use those glasses during the day. You get more clumsy when you wear those." Ciel stated.

"I...I know, Master. But, I only need them off for combat." Mey Rin told him.

Ciel then directed his attention to the trolley that Mey Rin had brought for him.

"What do you have for me today?" he asked.

"Today, you will have an egg's benedict with a salmon salad. I have brewed some tea for you today, as well." Mey Rin stated as she slowly pushed the trolley over to his bed.

Ciel pushed the sheets off of him and he swung his body around so that his feet would be dangling off the edge as the trolley stopped in front of him. He sniffed a little at the air as Mey Rin steeped the tea for a bit.

"Earl Grey?" he questioned.

Mey Rin nodded.

"Yes, Master. It is to help calm you down after that nightmare you had." Mey Rin told him as she handed him the small saucer and teacup that held the tea in it.

Ciel gave Mey Rin a slightly surprised look as he sipped on the tea.

"How did you know that I had a nightmare?" he asked.

"We can tell. You are our master, so it us our duty to see to your every need." she explained.

"And this tea...it came from Alois, didn't it?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"Yes, it did. And speaking of Alois, he is arriving from London toda- - -" she was cut off by Ciel.

"Shit!" he quickly got on his feet and finished his tea, resting the empty cup and saucer down in the trolley. "How come nobody fucking told me?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"We did. However, you got too drunk on your brandy last night and you were so busy cursing Vladimir to Hell that we couldn't really explain anything to you." Mey Rin stated.

Ciel sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Goddammit...I may be nineteen, but I still can't hold my damn liquor..." he murmured under his breath.

"That is because you are not allowed to drink alcohol yet, but you go and grab for some later." Mey Rin replied smartly.

Ciel snarled as he glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up. Get me dressed already." he growled out in anger.

Mey Rin bowed down.

"Yes, Master." she said before going off to Ciel's closet to find him something to wear.

* * *

**Time: **12:05 pm

Ciel stood at the entrance of the huge mansion that the mafia owned, waiting for Alois to arrive.

Their mansion was so out in the open that it was ridiculous. They never had to hide underground like most mafias. They were so good at blending into the crowd that they never really needed to hide underground.

Ciel put his hands on his hips as he sighed deeply.

_"Finny told me that he'd be here by noon..."_ Ciel glanced down at his watch, which was an Armani Exchange watch. _"It's five minutes after and he's **STILL** not here!"_ he thought to himself.

As he looked up from his watch, a fancy 1960s black Bentley Continental S2 drove up into the roundabout driveway. The vehicle pulled up in front of the front steps and the back door swung open.

Once Ciel saw that familiar mop of messy blonde hair, he knew who it was. He beamed as he waved at the blonde getting out of the car.

"Alois!" Ciel called out.

Alois waved as he made his way up the stairs and over to Ciel.

"Hi!" he exclaimed as he pulled Ciel into an excruciatingly tight hug.

"Ugh...too...tight..." Ciel squeaked out as Alois hugged him tighter.

Alois pulled away from the hug and beamed at him.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen you! Three years, right?" Alois asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Yes. That was when we assassinated the leader of the Syrian Mafia, if I recall." Ciel said.

"Yes, indeed." Alois said.

"So, how long do you plan to stay by me for?" Ciel asked.

"Mmmm, about two weeks." Alois then decided on changing the subject. "Lookie, lookie! You see what I did to my tattoo?!" he asked, pointing at his cheekbone right under his left eye.

Ciel brought his finger to the dandelion colored tattoo that contrasted with Alois' slightly pale skin and traced the pattern of the spider thread coming down to a spider on a spider web.

"It's glittery." he noted.

"Yeah! I had Claude apply some glitter on it before we came down." Alois explained.

Each mafia had a tattoo that expressed what mafia they came from. Everyone had the tattoo by the same spot. For the Blood Mafia, they had a mark on their chest that resembled the Faustian contract, but it had some kind of clock on the inside. Some of the edges of the Faustian contract dripped down to make it look like it was bleeding. Ciel had his on the left side of his chest on his heart.

"Oooh, fake breasts?" Alois asked, poking at one curiously.

Ciel scoffed as he swatted Alois' finger away.

"That's only for when I wear corsets, dipshit. Stop being so damn perverted." he snarled, which made Alois laugh.

"So, we gonna hit the town or what? Claude'll drive us there." Alois asked.

Ciel looked at the vehicle and then at Alois before nodded.

"Sure. Let's hit the town, then."

* * *

**Time: **12:30 pm

Sebastian walked down the streets of Barcelona with Joker at his side. Maurice gave them some free time to wander around the town before they could discuss what they needed to do later in the night.

"What do you feel like doing, Master?" Joker asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Joker, there is no need to call me Master. You can just use my name." Sebastian told him.

"Oh. Okay, Sebastian." Joker looked out in front of him as he brought his hands behind his head. "But, seriously. What do you feel like doing?" he asked.

"Hmmm...I have no idea..." Sebastian trailed off.

"Well, look. There's a beach right over there." Joker pointed at the strip of beach down at the end of the road. "We can go and chillax down there until dinner." he suggested.

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay." he replied.

As they continued to walk, Sebastian spotted two people coming out of a boutique and over to a small booth in front of the boutique. He eyed the blonde up and down, but the person that caught his attention was the navy blue haired woman beside the blonde.

The woman had navy blue hair that was cut short with a red rose tucked behind her ear. She wore a red corset with a black leather miniskirt, black fishnet thigh high tights, and black boots that shaped her legs nicely.

He watched as the two turned and he got a better look at the woman's face. She had a cherub-looking face with a pointed chin, a cute button-like nose, porcelain white skin, and a very beautiful azure orb. It would've envied the seven seas, for he could swim in that gorgeous orb forever.

He then collided with a lamppost, which made him curse under his breath.

"Shit...! Ah, fuck!" he growled as he nursed his forehead.

"Sebastian! Dude, just what the hell?!" Joker ran over to him. "And damn, is your nose bleeding!" he whipped out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and gave it to Sebastian. "Dude, what the heck happened? Why'd you suddenly run into a lamppost like that?" he asked.

Before Sebastian could give Joker an answer, he heard a laugh that sounded like church bells. He looked over and watched as the woman laughed a little before blushing a little and bringing her fingertips to her lips to stifle more of her laughs.

At that moment, he had realized that it was love at first sight.

* * *

Ciel looked away from the booth and that was when sapphire locked on ruby. The man just kept staring him up and down like as if he were some prized treasure, some rare jewel in a chest full of gold.

Yes, he always had a lot of men ogling him whenever he hit the street. But, this felt different to him. This time, this man made him mentally blush.

_"He's...staring at me..."_ he thought to himself.

That was when he heard a loud 'kathonk'. He woke up from his thoughts and that was when he saw that the man had walked into a lamppost. He bit his lip to try and stifle his laughter as an auburn-haired man ran over to the man.

"And damn, is your nose bleeding!" he whipped out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and gave it to the man. "Dude, what the heck happened? Why'd you suddenly run into a lamppost like that?" the auburn-haired guy asked.

Ciel knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed. The scene was too cute, yet too funny. He then noticed how the man watched him again. He blushed a little before bringing his fingertips up to his lips to try and stifle more of his laughter.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" Ciel stopped his laughter as he turned his head to look at Alois, who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied quickly.

"Okay...What were you laughing about, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, that? I just saw some goofball running themselves into a lamppost." Ciel replied.

Alois arched an eyebrow in confusion as he eyed him weirdly.

"You know, you're quite weird." Alois commented, which made Ciel laugh as they continued to walk through Barcelona.

* * *

**Info:**

-**Restaurant:** Milk Bar &amp; Bistro

-Sangria autentica €6.75  
-Mimosa €4.00  
-Drunken Prawns €8.95  
-Moritz (a Spanish beer) €3.00


	4. Chapter 4

**Time: **4:30 pm

Sebastian sat down on a beach chair that him and Joker had rented and he watched out at the ocean. Just staring at it made him think back to that gorgeous señorita he saw not too long ago.

She was simply beautiful. He had only gotten here yesterday and he was already falling for a beautiful lady. Her eye had captured him like a hook catching a fish and it was slowly reeling him in. If only he got to know her better...

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!"

Sebastian groaned deeply as he turned to watch Joker, who was running over to him with an extremely flushed face and a nosebleed.

"Okay, just what the fuck did you do now?" he asked.

"I...I was wandering around on the beach and then I met this Chinese girl who ha-ha-ha-ha-ha- - -"

"Spit it out already, goddammit!" Sebastian growled.

"She did not have on a bikini top!" he shouted before some blood spurted out of his nose and he began to sway sideways before dropping down onto the sand.

Sebastian watched with wide eyes as Joker hit the sand.

"J-Joker?!"

* * *

**Time: **5:00 pm

"Ah, well isn't that quite funny." Maurice swirled some white Zinfandel around in a thin champagne glass. "He must really have a perverted mind." he noted.

"I don't think it's that. It could be a culture shock." Sebastian stated.

"What, women don't walk around on the beach topless in New York?" Maurice question in slight shock.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, they don't. At least we have some decency." Sebastian stated.

"Says the one whose country has a whole city dedicated to sex, naked women, and clubbing." Maurice stated.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Las Vegas is Las Vegas." he stated promptly.

"Maurice, when will you stop drinking alcohol in the wrong kind of glasses?"

"Aw!" Maurice pouted, sticking out his lower lip cutely. "You're so mean, Edgar!" he whined as Edgar swiped the champagne glass out of his hands.

"Champagne belongs in champagne glasses. Wine belongs in wine glasses." Edgar stated before pouring the Zinfandel into a wine glass and sipping on it. He then noticed Sebastian and smiled. "Ah, hello. The name's Edgar Redmond, leader of the Scarlet Fox Mafia." he said, extending his hand out.

Sebastian extended his hand, as well, and shook Edgar's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. The name's Sebastian Michaelis, leader of the Sadistic Mafia in New York." he greeted.

"Ah, yes. I have heard quite a lot about you." he rested the wine glass down on the table. "I apologize for my behavior with Maurice just now. He can be a little...naughty." Edgar stated, which made Maurice blush furiously.

"I don't mind. Actually, I think it's quite nice that you two have a relationship like that." Sebastian stated.

"Well, thank you. So," Edgar glanced over at the bedroom door that was closed up tight. "Whatever happened to your companion?" he asked.

"Culture shock. We don't have women freely wandering around without their bikini tops on, so when he saw one, he kinda went into...ya know..." Sebastian trailed off.

"I catch your drift. Maurice was exactly like that when he first joined. I think he was about swimming in his own blood when he first saw them." Edgar teased.

"Edgar...!" he tossed what might've been a balled up napkin at Edgar's head. "Stop it...!" Maurice complained.

Sebastian chuckled a little at Maurice's childish behavior.

"So, what are we discussing tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, we were going to discuss tactics, but then I remembered that you guys haven't seen the **WHOLE** of Barcelona." Edgar stated, emphasizing the word whole in his sentence.

"Whole of Barcelona?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes. The nightlife, of course! Barcelona is a wild city in the night! You have to check it out. I knew of a few tapas bars and nightclubs around the area." Edgar stated.

"Cool. Can you possibly write them down for me? I think I may drag Joker out of bed later in the evening." Sebastian stated.

"Alright, then. I'll write 'em down and star the ones that you should really try out." Edgar said before walking off.

Sebastian sighed as he watched Maurice mumble incoherent cuss words under his breath. His mind just kept drifting back to the bluenette he saw earlier today in town.

_"I want to be able to see her again...But how?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

**Date: **July 4th

**Time: **12:00 am

Sebastian looked down at the sheet of paper that Edgar gave them with the names of various tapas bars and nightclubs on it and then at the bar/club that him and Joker were standing in front of.

"Well...here we are..." Sebastian trailed off.

"Seven Sins Bar and Club? Why are we even here, anyway?" Joker asked.

"Edgar told us that we need to experience the nightlife of Barcelona." Sebastian stated.

"Edgar?" Joker questioned.

"Edgar Redmond. The leader of the Scarlet Fox Mafia, one of our strongest allies." Sebastian said, trying to rejog Joker's memory.

"Oh! Wait, I thought that Maurice was the leader." Joker noted.

"No, he's not." Sebastian nodded as he pushed the door open and walked in with Joker following from behind.

Soft Spanish music played as they went over to look for a table. They sat down at one close to the stage and waved a hostess over.

"Hi, what do you have on the menu?" he asked.

"Our menu's right here." she handed him a two-sided menu and also gave one to Joker. "If you want to order drinks and snacks, just wave one of us over." she said before walking off.

Joker sighed as he looked over at Sebastian.

"Dude, I'm so in the mood for nachos." he stated.

"No nachos. We had that for lunch already." Sebastian stated as he scanned the menu for something good to drink.

"Then, what **DO** you want?" Joker asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Something." Sebastian stated, which made Joker sweat drop.

Almost instantly, Sebastian found himself droning out Joker's words as one answer to Joker's question came to mind: that bluenette.

_"Goddammit, Sebastian! You only saw a glimpse of her and you're already thinking dirty thoughts?!"_ he began to mentally beat himself up.

"Sebastian! Are you even listening to me?!" he felt a hand lightly smack him on the cheek. He woke up from his train of thought and noticed how Joker was staring at him.

"What?" Sebastian questioned.

"You zoned me out...Are you ready to order or what?!" he asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

Joker rose his hand up and waved over another hostess.

"Hiya! What would you like to get?" she asked.

"I would like a rebujito." Joker said.

"I'll have a bottle of Estrella Damm." Sebastian said.

"Oh, and we'd also like to get some goat cheese and smoked salmon bruschetta along with some Italian meatballs." Joker added.

"Alright, I will be back with those." she said before walking off.

Joker sighed as he lounged back in his seat.

"Mmmm, you know, this actually isn't bad. I mean, you're sitting here, grabbing up a snack as the band plays. It's relaxing." Joker stated.

"It sure is." Sebastian replied.

He looked around the bar/club, observing the setting and how it looked authentic. As he looked from table to table, he spotted the bluenette that he had seen earlier today.

* * *

Ciel sat at a table at his favorite bar/club, taking in the scenery.

He would've brought Alois if only Claude didn't suggest that he 'went to bed'. He knew a suggestive comment when he heard it. For him, midnight wasn't his bedtime. Mafia leaders didn't need bedtimes!

He watched as a hostess brought over a red wine sangria for him.

"Thank you." he said as he brought the glass to his lips.

He always liked a nice, cool glass of sangria some nights. Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight was one of those nights where he'd either brood or over think something. This time, it was on that ruby red eyed man.

_"There was something about the way that he looked at me...It almost made me feel kinda warm inside..."_ he bit his lip as the hostess brought him a bowl of chips and some salsa. _"His gaze didn't disgust me in any way. I actually liked how he kept staring me down until he ran into that lamppost."_ he thought to himself.

A possibility then drifted into his head, which made him nearly choke on a chip.

_"I'm not gay...am I?"_ he asked himself.

He then heard his cell phone go off. He grabbed for it and quickly answered it.

"Yes?" he answered.

He then heard a whole ton of Spanish fire into his ear from the other end.

"¿Qué? Mey Rin, despacio! ¿Qué pasa?" he asked in Spanish.

"Bueno... ves...Cuando entramos en este edificio que vimos escarlata Fox entrar, saltaron de repente hacia fuera a nosotros!"

"¿QUÉ? ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Ciel snapped into the phone.

"Estamos llegando a casa. No podríamos conseguir las gemas que necesitabas."

"No puta conmigo! ¿Por qué huyes la misión maldita?" Ciel shouted into the phone.

"No tuvimos otra opción!"

"Mira, estoy llegando ahora. Tenemos que hablar sobre este desastre." Ciel practically snarled into the phone.

"Muy bien, maestro." the phone clicked off and Ciel groaned, standing up from his chair and taking one more sip of the sangria.

_"God, those fucking clumsy idiots...Like they can't do anything right!"_ piano music began to play, but Ciel paid no mind to it. _"And now, thanks to them, my free time is ruined!"_ he thought to himself.

As he began to walk off, he then noticed the piano music.

_"What the hell? Piano?"_ he asked himself.

He continued to walk off, but what stopped him in his tracks was the baritone voice that followed.

"You make it look like it's magic...'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you."

Ciel could only snort as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the man singing on the stage with the mic stand in his hand.

His eyes then grew wide, recognizing that man instantly.

_"He's...!"_ he couldn't finish that thought as the man continued to sing.

"I'm never confused...Hey, hey! I'm so used to being used." Ciel eyed him up and down like as if he were some rare specimen as he continued. "So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected! So, Imma care for you, you, you." the man pointed at him, which made Ciel's heart skip a beat.

"Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!" the piano music stopped and more instruments replaced it. "'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it." the man reached for the mic with the other hand and continued to sing.

"'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit." Ciel felt a little tingly on the inside as the man kept his eyes on him. "Girl, you earned it...Yeah!"

Ciel snorted as he watched the man.

_"Girl?! What the hell does he think I am?!"_ he then glanced down at his attire. _"But, then again, I'm wearing a dress, so it kinda makes it obvious that he'd call me a girl."_ he thought to himself.

"You know our love would be tragic...Oh, yeah...So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind."

Ciel knew he heard that first line from anywhere. His eye grew wide, now remembering where that came from.

_"You know that our love is tragic."_ the sentence from his dream/nightmare swam through his mind.

_"That line...it's like what that weird guy told me..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.

"We live with no lies...Hey, hey! You're my favorite kind of night." the man crooned into the mic as the music continued.

"So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected!" he pulled the mic off of the stand and he pointed at Ciel. "So, Imma care for you, you, you...Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!"

Ciel kept watching as the man repeated the chorus again.

"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. 'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it, yeah!"

Ciel looked at him before putting his hands on his hips, shooting a small smirk in the man's direction. The man smiled back at him as he continued.

"On that lonely night, we said it wouldn't be love. But, we felt the rush." As soon as the man said that, Ciel felt a rush pass through him. His body was stiff and unable to move. He wanted to leave. He had business to attend to. However, he was completely drawn in by the man's voice.

"It made us believe it was only us...Convinced we were broken inside...Shit. Inside...Shit!"

"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. ' Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it...yeah..." the song then finished moments later.

The people in the bar/club applauded the man's performance as he put the mic back onto the stand.

The smirk on Ciel's face grew a little bigger. He then shot the man a wink before giving him a 'come get me' look and walking off.

_"Hah! That'll show him! Trying to woo me..."_ Ciel scoffed at the thought as he headed outside. _"Disgusting."_ he thought to himself.

"¡Espera!" a voice called out to him.

A hand grabbed for his arm, which made him stiffen.

"¿Qué?" Ciel asked as he stopped, giving the person an opportunity to speak.

"Um...Err...¿Hablas inglés?" the voice asked.

Ciel couldn't help but chuckle, noticing the uncertainty in the person's voice.

"No, yo hablo a francés." he chuckled again. "Of course I speak English." he said, reverting back to speaking English as he turned around to look into the ruby eyes of the man who was just singing on the stage.

They stared into each other's eyes before the man cleared his throat to speak.

"You know...you're quite beautiful up close." the man complimented.

Ciel blushed cutely as if he were flattered by the man's comment.

"Aw, thanks. So, what is such a striking man like you doing in Barcelona?" he asked.

"I'm on a trip with my friend." the man replied.

"Oh? Who's your friend?" Ciel asked.

"I'm sure you remember. The auburn-haired guy that was with me." the man told him.

"Oh, the one who gave you a handkerchief when your nose was bleeding to death?" the man nodded. "Okay." Ciel replied.

"You know, this is all your fault. You were just so enchantingly beautiful that I ended up running into that lamppost. So, I will need your number for insurance purposes." the man flirted, which made Ciel laugh a little.

"So, tell me," he hooked his delicate fingers onto the waistband of the man's pants and he pulled him closer. "What do you do for a living?" he asked in a low, seductive voice.

"I'm an assassin." the man replied.

"Ooooh, that's scary." he replied.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm actually an author." the man told him.

"Mmmm. I like men like that." he then glanced up at him. "Tell me your name." he said.

"Sebastian." he replied.

"Sexy name...I like that." Ciel purred, keeping his fingers where they were.

"And may I ask for your name," Sebastian brushed some locks out of Ciel's face. "Señorita?" he asked.

Ciel giggled a little at how Sebastian was flirting with him as he spoke again.

"Tell me, what's the French word for sky?" Ciel asked.

"Oooooh. I don't take French." Sebastian stated.

"Hmmm...say, you've doodled with crayons, right?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, of course." Sebastian replied.

"Well, there is a sky blue crayon in the box. On the side, it says the name in both Spanish and French. So, the French one says bleu..." Ciel trailed off, hoping Sebastian would catch on.

"Bleu what?" Sebastian asked.

"What comes after bleu? There's another word that comes right after it." Ciel said.

"Bleu...Bleu ciel." he then thought about it for a second and then it clicked. "Ciel...that's your name, isn't it?" he guessed.

A smile made its way to Ciel's face as he moved one hand to trace random circles on Sebastian's clothed chest.

"Think of it as you will." he stated.

"You know, Ciel is such a gorgeous name. It fits a beautiful woman like you." Sebastian said, which made Ciel giggle again.

"Oh, you're too kind." he told him.

"And you look pretty kissable, too." Ciel blushed a light pink as Sebastian leaned in towards him, knocking their foreheads together. "I wonder what that sweet mouth of yours tastes like..." he trailed off softly.

Ciel could practically hear his heart beating in his ears. And he was sure that Sebastian could hear it, too.

He then leaned in and brought Sebastian's bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging on it lightly in a seductive way. He then pulled away with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I'll see you around then, loverboy." he whispered before pushing himself away from Sebastian lightly and walking off.

* * *

**Side-notes/Translations:**

¿Qué? Mey Rin, despacio! ¿Qué pasa?-What? Mey Rin, slow down! What's going on? (Spanish)

Bueno... ves...Cuando entramos en este edificio que vimos escarlata Fox entrar, saltaron de repente hacia fuera a nosotros!-Well...you see...When we went into this building that we saw Scarlet Fox go into, they suddenly jumped out at us! (Spanish)

¿QUÉ? ¡¿Dónde estás?!-WHAT?! Where are you?! (Spanish)

Estamos llegando a casa. No podríamos conseguir las gemas que necesitabas.-We are coming home. We did not get the gems that you needed. (Spanish)

No puta conmigo! ¿Por qué huyes la misión maldita?-Don't fucking bitch with me! Why would you flee the damn mission?! (Spanish)

No tuvimos otra opción!-We had no choice! (Spanish)

Mira, estoy llegando ahora. Tenemos que hablar sobre este desastre.-Look, I am coming now. We need to talk about this disaster. (Spanish)

Muy bien, maestro.-Very well, master. (Spanish)

¡Espera!-Wait! (Spanish)

¿Qué?-What? (Spanish)

¿Hablas inglés?-Do you speak English?/You speak English? (Spanish)

No, yo hablo a francés.-No, I speak French. (Spanish)


	5. Chapter 5

**Me-Hello, you guys, and welcome back! So, I was reading reviews one day and one of them had said that they couldn't wait to find out how Sebastian would react to the fact of Ciel being a male. As I read it for the third time, it then clicked: that piece is in the smut scene. :/ *screams out the word fuck so loudly that my friend hits me in the head with a bedroom slipper* So, since that piece is very important, I am going to add the smut scene into the chapter.**

**So, as you all know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.**

**So, please read onward! :D**

* * *

**Time: **12:30 am

Ciel sat in a taxi as the vehicle drove him back to the mansion. As he stared out the window, he began to think of what just happened between him and Sebastian.

He hated to admit it, but the man looked attractive. Yes, he seduced men that he had thought of as attractive. However, with Sebastian, it made him feel attracted in the sense that he wanted to know more about him.

_"What is going on with me? I was only attracted to those certain men because I thought their face looked handsome. But...with Sebastian...not only do I find him attractive, he also has this mysterious air around him that is drawing me in...it's almost like I want to get to know him more..."_ he thought to himself.

He then shook his head, realizing what he was saying.

_"Ciel! No! Stop acting like you're some gay bitch! You are straight, not gay."_ he told himself.

"Ma'am, we've arrived." the taxi driver turned his head to look at him. "€15, please." he told him.

Ciel looked at him and for some reason, he saw Sebastian. He blushed furiously as he quickly handed the driver the money and he got out of the taxi.

The taxi drove off as Ciel walked up the stairs of the mansion. He opened the door and walked in, instantly hearing the loud chatter of the other members in the kitchen.

He followed the light into the largely open kitchen, where the other members were. He brought his fingers to his mouth and he whistled loudly, the kitchen suddenly falling silent.

"Póngase en fila!" he shouted.

Everyone quickly got in line on one side of the long island while Ciel stood on the other side of the island that had bar stools against it, his hands on the granite countertop. He narrowed his eyes at them as he spoke.

"Te di una misión, ¿no?" he asked.

Everyone nodded their heads quickly.

"Yes, you did, Master!" they all said in unison.

"Así que, ¿por qué coño has huir?!" Ciel shouted.

"We...We weren't expecting them to attack!" one of the members stuttered out.

"Al diablo con eso!" Ciel threw his hands on his hips. "Yo específicamente te dije que ir a hacer algo y luego te vuelvo con las manos vacías!" he growled.

"We had no other choice!" Mey Rin said back.

"No hables a mí de esa manera!" Ciel shouted.

The kitchen was silent for a few moments before Ciel sighed.

"Ustedes son tales klutzes..." he grumbled in annoyance.

"Ciel? You're back?"

Ciel turned his head and watched as Alois came into the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Ciel stated, his mood changing instantly.

"I was. Then, I got hungry. So, I came down to get a snack and then I heard you yelling." Alois then noticed the other members standing in a line. "Ooooh! Are you scolding them right now?!" he asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah." Ciel replied.

"Eh...I don't really yell at my people. My people usually end up losing a body part or two if they disobey me." Alois stated.

"Alois, that's too gruesome." Ciel stated sternly.

"I don't care." Alois grabbed up an apple from in the fridge and he bit into it. "Keep going. I want to see how this ends." he stated.

Ciel rolled his eye at Alois' attitude as he looked back at the mafia members.

"Look...just...just get the job done and I won't be pissed." he told them.

"Yes, Master!" they declared.

"Then, get!" he growled, which made everyone jolt before scampering off.

Ciel sighed deeply as he watched Alois eat more of the apple.

"Do you know how pissed I am right now?" he asked.

"No. Why are you so pissed?" Alois asked.

"I was at my favorite tapas place, trying to relax and then, they called and bothered my night." Ciel stated.

"Ah. Well, that sucks." Alois finished the apple, leaving the core. "Did anything in particular happen?" he asked.

"Not...necessarily..." Ciel trailed off, thought of Sebastian resurfacing.

"No hot guys or anything?" Alois asked.

"Not really..." Ciel murmured.

Alois must've noticed the slight hesitation in Ciel's voice, for he smirked slyly and leaned in towards him.

"Don't lie to me. I know you met some smoking hot boy." Alois said.

"No, I didn't!" Ciel shot back.

"What he look like? Brown hair? Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Green eyes? How f-ing smexy did he look?" Alois asked.

"Shut up!" Ciel suddenly stood up. "Hurry up and go to sleep already!" he snapped before storming off.

Alois watched Ciel quickly march up the stairs before chuckling.

"God, Ciel is so easy to see through..." he mumbled before throwing the apple core in the trash and heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Time: **10:00 am

"Oi, Sebastian. You want an eggs benedict or something?" Maurice asked as he poked him in the arm.

"No thanks. Can any of you guys make an omelette?" Sebastian asked.

"We sure can! What kind?" Maurice asked.

"Tomato, cheese, and some bacon." Sebastian told him.

"Alright, then! I'll go tell Edgar." Maurice chirped before walking off.

Sebastian sighed as he sipped on his glass of orange juice. He could still remember what had happened last night. He blankly watched his orange juice as the memories came back to him.

* * *

_Sebastian watched as the woman talked on the phone. Her voice was so loud that he could pick out a few Spanish words. He then watched her stand up and at that moment, there was one thought circling around in his mind:_

_He had to prevent her from leaving._

_He got up from the chair suddenly, which surprised Joker a little._

_"Sebastian! Just where are you going?!" he hissed as Sebastian made his way up onto the stage._

_"May I borrow the stage for a few moments?" the band playing nodded slowly as they let him take the mic. "Thank you. Now, please help me with a song. I'm trying to reach that señorita right there." he said, pointing at the woman._

_The band began to play some music as Sebastian grabbed ahold of the mic stand and he began to sing._

_"You make it look like it's magic...'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you."_

_He watched as the woman glanced over her shoulder and watch him. He noticed how the azure orb widened and he inwardly smirked, realizing that she had remembered him._

_"I'm never confused...Hey, hey! I'm so used to being used." Sebastian continued, not noticing how he was being eyed up and down. "So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected! So, Imma care for you, you, you." Sebastian pointed at her._

_"Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!" the piano music stopped and more instruments replaced it. "'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it." he yanked the mic off of the stand._

_"'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it...Yeah!" he sang loudly into the microphone._

_He watched the woman, noting how she looked like she was criticizing him. He then noticed how she looked down at her herself and then back at him before launching himself into the next part of the song._

_"You know our love would be tragic...Oh, yeah...So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind." he swayed a little from side to side as he continued. "We live with no lies...Hey, hey! You're my favorite kind of night."_

_"So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected!" he pulled the mic off of the stand again he pointed at her. "So, Imma care for you, you, you...Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!"_

_"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. 'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it, yeah!"_

_He watched how the woman looked at him before putting her hands on his hips and shooting a small smirk in his direction. Sebastian thought that she was teasing him a little. He smiled back at her as he continued._

_"On that lonely night, we said it wouldn't be love. But, we felt the rush. It made us believe it was only us...Convinced we were broken inside...Shit. Inside...Shit!" _

_"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. 'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it...yeah..." the song then finished moments later._

_The people in the bar/club applauded his performance. He winked at the crowd as he put the mic back onto the stand._

_He watched as the smirk on the woman's face grew a little bigger. She then shot him a wink before giving him what might've been a 'come get me' look and walking off._

_Sebastian turned to look at the band._

_"Thank you so much!" he thanked them before hopping off the stage and sprinting off before Joker could question him._

_He headed out of the bar/club and saw the woman. He quickly racked his brain for various Spanish words that meant wait. He then found it and he opened his mouth to speak._

_"¡Espera!" he reached for her and he felt her stiffen a little._

_"¿Qué?" she asked as she stopped._

_Sebastian bit his lip, trying to formulate a question in Spanish. He couldn't keep speaking in Spanish forever. _

_"Um...Err...¿Hablas inglés?" he asked uncertainly._

_The woman couldn't but chuckle at his uncertainty._

_"No, yo hablo a francés." she chuckled again. "Of course I speak English." she said before turning around to look at him._

_They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Sebastian began to speak._

_"You know...you're quite beautiful up close." he complimented._

_She blushed cutely as if she was flattered by his comment._

_"Aw, thanks. So, what is such a striking man like you doing in Barcelona?" she asked._

_"I'm on a trip with my friend." he replied._

_"Oh? Who's your friend?" she asked._

_"I'm sure you remember. The auburn-haired guy that was with me." he told her, thinking about what happened earlier today._

_"Oh, the one who gave you a handkerchief when your nose was bleeding to death?" Sebastian nodded his head in response. "Okay." she replied._

_"You know, this is all your fault. You were just so enchantingly beautiful that I ended up running into that lamppost. So, I will need your number for insurance purposes." he flirted, making her laugh a little._

_"So, tell me," she hooked her delicate fingers onto the waistband of his pants and she pulled him closer. "What do you do for a living?" she asked in a low, seductive voice._

_Sebastian couldn't help but fall deeply in love with that voice. It was so sweet, yet sensual and seductive. With one word, she could've hooked any man on this Earth._

_He then remembered what she had asked. He wanted to play around a little and see where that took him. _

_"I'm an assassin." he replied, half lying in the process._

_"Ooooh, that's scary." she replied._

_As he stared at her, he then thought about something: what if she found out that he was a mafia leader? She'd leave him, for sure. He then decided to cook up another lie._

_"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm actually an author." he said._

_"Mmmm. I like men like that." she then glanced up at him. "Tell me your name." she said._

_"Sebastian." he replied._

_"Sexy name...I like that." she purred, keeping her fingers where they were._

_Sebastian almost growled. If she didn't remove her fingers right then and there, then he would end up pouncing on her and devouring her like some sweet candy._

_In order to try and get rid of that temptation, he decided to change the subject._

_"And may I ask for your name," Sebastian brushed some locks out of her face. "Señorita?" he asked._

_She giggled a little as she spoke again._

_"Tell me, what's the French word for sky?" she asked._

_"Oooooh. I don't take French." Sebastian stated._

_"Hmmm...say, you've doodled with crayons, right?" she asked._

_Sebastian nodded._

_"Yes, of course." he replied._

_"Well, there is a sky blue crayon in the box. On the side, it says the name in both Spanish and French. So, the French one says bleu..." she trailed off._

_"Bleu what?" Sebastian asked, obviously confused._

_"What comes after bleu? There's another word that comes right after it." she said._

_"Bleu...Bleu ciel." he then thought about it for a second and then it clicked. _

_"Her name's Ciel?" he asked himself._

_"Ciel...that's your name, isn't it?" he guessed._

_A smile made its way to her face as she moved one hand to trace random circles on Sebastian's clothed chest._

_"Think of it as you will." she stated._

_"You know, Ciel is such a gorgeous name. It fits a beautiful woman like you." Sebastian said, which made her giggle again._

_"Oh, you're too kind." she told him._

_"And you look pretty kissable, too." she blushed a light pink as Sebastian leaned in towards her, knocking their foreheads together. "I wonder what that sweet mouth of yours tastes like..." he trailed off softly._

_She then leaned in and brought Sebastian's bottom lip in between her teeth, tugging on it lightly in a seductive way. She then pulled away with a sexy smirk on her face._

_"I'll see you around then, loverboy." she whispered before pushing himself away from Sebastian lightly and walking off._

_As he watched her walk off and call over a taxi, he couldn't help but feel like he was falling in love with her more._

* * *

"Hey, Mister Daydreamer! Wake up!"

"Ouch!" Sebastian felt someone smack him in the head with something. "Just what the hell?!" he growled.

"You're daydreaming. Snap out of it." Joker stated.

Sebastian looked at Joker, who had a rolled up newspaper.

"What?" he questioned.

"First off, your omelette is done. Second, why are you going into la la land? Is it because of that woman from the bar last night?" Joker asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Who knows...?" he mumbled as he sipped on some more orange juice.

He put down his half empty glass and began to bite into the omelette. As he ate, the woman from last night came back to mind.

_"I'll see you around then, loverboy."_ he swallowed a piece of egg.

_"When can I see you again?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

**Time: **11:00 am

Ciel woke up the next day as a tired and groggy mess. For the whole night, Sebastian had been invading his dreams.

_"You know, Ciel is such a gorgeous name. It fits a beautiful woman like you."_ he felt a shiver or two jolt through his body.

_"God, his voice is so sexy..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.

He then shook his head quickly, realizing what he just said.

_"Ciel! Just what are you thinking?! You are both men!"_ he bit his lip tentatively. _"But..."_ he then stopped mid-thought.

_"But what, Ciel? __**BUT WHAT**__?! Are you seriously thinking that the two of you can possibly be together?!"_ he asked himself.

"Sir, are you awake?"

Ciel looked over at the door and saw Mey Rin stepping into the room.

"Ah, Mey Rin." he stated.

"Alois is downstairs waiting for you. Would you like for me to dress you?" she asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"No, I am quite alright. I will be down in a few moments." Ciel stated.

Mey Rin nodded her head before heading out of the room. Ciel sighed as the door clicked shut.

"What should I wear today...?" he wondered out loud as he climbed out of bed and made his way over to the closet.

He opened the door and stepped into his huge walk-in closet that also connected to the bathroom. He walked over to the wide assortment of dresses at the very corner of the closet and sighed.

He didn't really have any male clothes in his closet. He was taught to crossdress and trick his opponents by pretending to be a woman. It always seemed to work, somehow. Even though his voice was gradually growing deeper.

He pulled a red and white polka dotted over-the-shoulder sundress that came down to his knees on and he threw on a pair of red and white polka dotted peep toe wedges. He put on a red and white bandana hairband in his hair and he grabbed a pair of thick-rimmed red sunglasses and he fixed himself up in the bathroom.

He then took off the glasses and watched his reflection in the mirror. He looked at himself with a solemn look on his face. His right eye was discolored, two slashes creating an X on his eyelid. He grimaced at the image.

_"I will get revenge on the person who did this to me. Just you wait, Sadistic Mafia! I WILL get my revenge!"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Time: **12:45 pm

"So...what made you decide on wearing that sundress?" Alois asked as they walked through Barcelona near the beach.

"Well, today's a nice day. So, I felt like a sundress would be nice for the occasion." Ciel explained.

That was half of the explanation. There was actually another reason for the sundress. He wanted to see if he could actually attract Sebastian using said sundress.

_"Why do I want to see him so badly? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything..."_ he told himself.

"Come on! I found a nice spot over there!" Alois hollered, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts.

Ciel looked over at where Alois was pointing and he frowned, narrowing his eye from behind his sunglasses.

"You picked the most crowded part of the freaking beach!" Ciel growled angrily.

"Ciel, don't be such a grumpy arse! Let's go relax for a bit!" he declared before pulling Ciel over in the direction of the beach.

Ciel sighed deeply as they rented two beach chairs along with a beach umbrella and they found a spot that wasn't really surrounded by a huge crowd. Ciel then plopped down on a beach chair.

"God, when will I get into action again?" he asked out loud.

"Don't say those kinds of things out loud." Alois stated promptly.

"No one'll know what I mean, Alois. As long as my sentences are subtle. For all they know, they might be thinking of when I will finally get it on with someone else." Ciel stated.

"Eugh. Disgusting." Alois stated.

"Says the one who's probably fucking with Claude." Ciel sneered.

"Shut up!" Alois whined, his cheeks glowing a bright red.

Ciel rolled his eye at Alois' supposed denial as he glanced over his shoulder and saw a small drink bar not too far away from them.

"Mmmm, I want a sangria." he stated suddenly.

"Huh? What?" Alois turned to look at what Ciel was looking at and let out a small 'oh'. "You and your sangrias...Are you sure you were originally from London?" he asked.

"Positive. But, sangrias seem to be my thing." Ciel stated before getting up.

Alois scoffed as he also stood up.

"More like the color red is your thing..." Alois mumbled as he followed Ciel over to the bar.

"Hey, hun." Ciel leaned over the bar table a little and gazed at the bartender dreamily. "May I have a white peach sangria?" he asked.

"And I'll have a glass of iced tea with a lemon wedge." Alois piped in.

Ciel scoffed as the bartender nodded and got their drinks ready.

"God, Alois. You're such a sissy." he stated in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I'm not as reckless as you." Alois stated simply.

Their drinks were made and served moments later. Ciel picked up his glass and sipped on his sangria as they heard a lot of people chattering and squealing.

"Eeeeeee! He's so hot!"

"Are you sure he's not Spanish?"

"Oh, he's just so dreamy~"

Ciel looks over at where the commotion was and he nearly choked on his drink.

Apparently, Sebastian (the man from last night), was also here. However, the fact that he was here, as well didn't make him nearly choke. The biceps and six-pack that he sported was enough to put him into a coma.

"Oh, good lord! Damn, he's sexy!" Alois exclaimed.

"Hn! Cocky bastard..." Ciel grumbled, pretending not to be interested.

However, his eye flickered over in the direction of the man as he rose from the water and came back onto the beach. He swished his hair from side to side to get some of the water out, making the girls nearby sigh dreamily.

Ciel rolled his eye in annoyance, but he also thought that Sebastian looked quite dreamy.

_"Okay, why can't men in Barcelona look as fucking hot as that piece of man candy?"_ he sipped on his sangria. _"All the men I've kind of been attracted to are from mafias that freaking want my head!"_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm going to lay down and relax. And maybe get that man to hook up with me." Alois said with the wave of his hand before going back over to the beach chair.

"I thought you had Claude!" Ciel called out.

"Shut up!" Alois shouted back.

Ciel sighed as he turned around and looked at the bartender.

"Can I have another glass?" he asked.

"Right on it, señorita." he replied before taking his glass from him.

A few moments later, the bartender handed him a fresh glass of a white peach sangria. Ciel took the glass and sipped on the drink as he heard a husky voice whisper in his ear.

"Never thought I'd bump into you again."

Ciel nearly choked on his sangria (again). He then smirked, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Well, Sebastian." he whirled around to gaze into ruby eyes, still trapped against the bar table. "I never thought I'd see you again, either. And at the beach, nonetheless." he stated as he took another sip.

"You chilling with a friend?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. He's over there." Ciel replied, pointing at Alois.

"Ah." Sebastian replied.

"So..." Ciel motioned for Sebastian to step a little backward so that he could get some space. "Are you also here with your friend?" he asked.

"He was with me. However, he went into another one of his culture shock things and quickly went to go shopping before it got a little too out of hand." he explained.

"Culture shock? You're not a local?" Ciel questioned.

"Nada, my cute little señorita. My friend and I are from the US." Sebastian told him.

"Where in the US?" Ciel asked.

"New York. Queens area." Sebastian replied.

"Queens? You better be careful around that area. There's this nasty mafia by the name of Sadistic Mafia down there." Ciel stated.

"Really? Huh. And how does such a gorgeous woman know of such a deadly thing as mafias?" Sebastian asked.

"I have my ways." he looked at Sebastian from under his sunglasses. "Walk with me?" he asked cutely.

Sebastian nodded as he followed Ciel across the beach.

"So, the mafia thing...Well, I have a friend who runs a mafia stationed here." Ciel started, hoping to cook up some kind of lie.

"What mafia?" Sebastian asked.

"It's called Barce. Like, short for Barcelona?" Ciel said.

"Mmmm." Sebastian hummed in response as they continued to walk.

Ciel then sighed, making Sebastian stop in his tracks.

"Lemme take my heels off. It's hard to walk on this sand with them." Ciel told him before pulling his wedges off and holding them in his hands.

"Shall we go? I see a quiet spot right over there." Sebastian suggested, pointing over into the distance.

Ciel nodded.

"Okay." he replied before following him.

"Say, how old are you?" Sebastian asked, glancing over at Ciel.

"You won't react, will you?" Ciel asked.

"Why would I?" Sebastian questioned.

"Just cuz." Ciel looked at him. "Hey, try and guess my age." he stated.

"Ah, again with the guessing games..." Sebastian trailed off.

"I like to fool around with sexy men." he shot Sebastian a seductive smile. "So, tell me. How old do you think I am? I've give you three chances." he said.

"Hm...my first guess was that you were twenty-three." Sebastian stated.

Ciel shook his head.

"No." he replied.

"What?! Okay, how about sixteen?" Sebastian asked.

"No way!" he sipped on his sangria a little more. "I'm not **THAT** young!" he exclaimed.

"How about thirty?" Sebastian asked.

"¿Qué? What are you, drunk? I'm not **THAT** old, either!" he stated.

"Well, you may never know. I know a guy who looks like he's sixteen, but he's actually thirty." Sebastian stated.

Ciel rolled his eye at that comment.

"Well, you're wrong. I'm nineteen." Ciel told him.

"What?!" Sebastian gaped at him. "You...You don't look like you're nineteen!" he exclaimed.

"Looks can be deceiving, you know." Ciel stated.

Sebastian said nothing as he stretched.

"I'm gonna go for a swim. Rent us some beach chairs." Sebastian told him.

"And I'll go get a refill on my sangria." Ciel said before heading off in the direction of a white lifesaver shack.

* * *

Sebastian watched Ciel walk off in awe. He would have never suspected that she was nineteen.

_"I swore that she was twenty-three..."_ he thought to himself.

He then got into the water and then dove under.

_"This trip just keeps getting weirder and weirder...First, I meet Ciel and now I seem to run into her everyday. Next thing I know, I'll find myself hooking up with her."_ he thought to himself.

He rose back up to the surface and watched as Ciel quickly set up the beach chairs. She sat down in one and began to sip on her refilled sangria.

_"She's so cute..."_ he thought to himself.

He then watched as she got up and began walking around, her face to the ground. She then knelt down and picked up something from the sand.

"A seashell!" she then turned to look at him. "Look, Sebastian! I found a seashell!" she exclaimed, waving the seashell in her hand.

"May I see it?" Sebastian asked.

She nodded her head quickly before running over to him. She knelt down before him, sangria still in hand as she showed him the seashell.

"Look at it! It's all pretty and pink and...!" he watched how giddy she began to grow.

Sebastian smiled softly as he reached his hand up to brush his fingers along Ciel's cheek.

"You're also pretty." he complimented.

He watched the blush quickly spread across her cheeks.

"N-Not really..." she stuttered out.

"It's true, though." he replied.

He watched her bite her lip tentatively as she began to speak.

"Do...Do you want the seashell? You can keep it." she said, pushing the seashell in his direction.

"No, you can keep it. You can make it into a pretty necklace. Besides, memories of today will always be there in that seashell." he told her.

She nodded her head slowly as she got back up and sipped on her sangria.

"Well, I'm going to go and look for more seashells." she told him before heading off.

* * *

Ciel felt like his face was completely on fire. Sebastian could be a womanizer when he needed to be.

_"You're also pretty."_ his heart pitter pattered in his chest as he picked up another seashell.

_"I don't know why I'm getting so flattered by a fucking compliment. And from a man, too!"_ he went to go rest his sangria, wedges and two seashells down on the small table he had also rented. _"God, Ciel, get it together!"_ he snarled at himself.

He then heard a whistle. He turned and watched Sebastian motion for him to come over to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just come over here." Sebastian called out to him.

Ciel put his finger up to signal that he'll be there in a moment and he picked up his sangria. He sipped on it and he walked over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Come a little closer." Sebastian told him.

Ciel took a few steps, his feet now in the wet sand.

"Closer."

He stepped a little further, the water now touching his feet.

"Even closer."

Ciel sighed as he took a few more steps, the water now up to his ankles.

"What is it that you wa- - -" he then gasped sharply, feeling the water hit his legs and some of his dress. He looked down at himself and then at Sebastian in shock.

"Wha...?!" he then watched as Sebastian laughed.

"Gotcha." Sebastian splashed him again, which made him let out a squeak.

"O-Oi! Stop it!" he moved away and sipped a little more on his sangria. "I'm going to get another refill and look for more seashells." he stated before walking off towards the bar.

"Hey, can I get another one?" he asked.

"Sure, ma'am." the bartender replied before taking Ciel's glass.

Ciel drummed his fingers along the bar table as the bartender picked out a new glass and began to fix up his drink. He was given the drink moments later and he went to go look for a few more seashells.

* * *

**Time: **2:45 pm

Alois felt like he was done sitting on the beach chair and looking out at the ocean. He wanted to get a little drink in before begging Ciel to take them back to the mansion.

A few girls tried to hit on him and two of them asked if he wanted to go for drinks later tonight, but he kindly turned them down. The Blood Mafia were going on a small mission in the evening and Ciel strictly stated that someone **HAD** to be home. So, Alois had offered to stay while Ciel went out for the night. Where Ciel was going exactly, Alois wouldn't know the answer to.

He got up from the beach chair and realized Ciel hadn't come back from the bar yet.

_"What the crap?! Did he ditch me or something?"_ he asked himself.

He packed up everything, put them back in the little white lifesaver shack, and went off with his second bottle of beer to find Ciel.

_"Don't tell me he hooked up with someone and went off without me...I wanna be in on the action!"_ he thought to himself.

"Ciel!" he began to follow the footprints that Ciel must've made in a little bit of the wet sand. "Ciel, where are you?!" he hollered.

The blonde was beginning to get a little worried. If he didn't see Ciel in the next five minutes, he was about to go call the mafia up and send out a rescue mission whether Ciel liked it or not.

"Ciel! Ciel! Cie- - -" he then stopped in his tracks.

Ciel was sipping on his sangria while picking up a few seashells and carrying them back to where a couple of beach chairs and a small table were. There was also a male swimming right beside him, splashing him every once in a while with water.

Ciel looked like he was telling the person to stop, but then let out a shriek as he was pulled into the water with him with a big splash. Ciel was being held in the man's arms as they stared at each other for a few moments before laughing.

Alois shook his head with a smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, that little flirt..." he murmured to himself quietly.

* * *

**Me-And that's it for right now! So, things'll heat up next chapter, so hold on for the ride! :D So, if you want to see some heat, please leave a comment in that box down there. If nobody reviews, then there'll be a long wait for some smut~**

**So, I'll see you guys next time! Bai~**

* * *

**Side notes/Translations:**

Póngase en fila!-Line up! (Spanish)

Te di una misión, ¿no?-I gave you a mission, right? (Spanish)

Así que, ¿por qué coño has huir?!-So, why the hell did you run away?! (Spanish)

Al diablo con eso!-Fuck that! (Spanish)

Yo específicamente te dije que ir a hacer algo y luego te vuelvo con las manos vacías!-I specifically told you to go do something and then you come back empty-handed! (Spanish)

No hables a mí de esa manera!-Don't talk back at me like that! (Spanish)

Ustedes son tales klutzes...-You guys are such klutzes... (Spanish)

¡ Espera!-Wait! (Spanish)

¿Qué?-What? (Spanish)

¿Hablas inglés?-Do you speak English?/You speak English? (Spanish)

No, yo hablo a francés.-No, I speak French. (Spanish)


End file.
